deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Giratina vs. Bill Cipher
G vs BC.jpg|Simbiothehero gira vs bill tn.jpg|Shakaboy How dare you banish us? Now, you're going to have to deal with your demons. Description Pokémon vs Gravity Falls! Demonic beings? Check! Banished to another dimension? Check! Power beyond power? Check! Which reality-warping ruler of a hellish dimension as old as time itself will take victory in this season finale of Death Battle? Let's find out! Intro [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU Wiz: The Devil. Lucifer. Morningstar. A fallen angel banished from Heaven by God, Satan became known from many names. Whatever you call him, he is the embodiment of everything evil. So it's pretty surprising when they slip him into popular forms of children's entertainment. Boomstick: These two are not only some of the most well known, but powerful, devils. Luckily for us, they were banished. Or at least, that's what we thought. Wiz: Giratina, the Fallen Renegade Pokèmon. Boomstick: And Bill Cipher, the Dastardly Dream Demon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Giratina 250px-Giratina Wii U.jpg https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oBrxWZOZMkk Wiz: In the beginning, there was a single egg. From that egg hatched the creator of the Pokèmon universe, Arceus. Boomstick: As Arceus was creating the universe, he realized he couldn't be ruler without some friends. So he created Palkia, the god of space, Dialga, the god of time, and Giratina, the god of anti-matter. Why he created Giratina, no one knows. Wiz: After Arceus and the Creation Trio were finished creating Pokèmon and, for whatever reason, humans, everybody lived in harmony. Except Giratina, who tried to kill everyone. Giratina curls his body around Dialga. Boomstick: And so Arceus got sick of Giratina just going around trying to kill everyone and banished him to the Distortion World A.K.A. Pokèmon Hell, for "excessive ' violence." It makes you wonder, Pokèmon is full of monster dog-fights and some Pokèmon (we're looking at you, Cacturne, Gengar, Hypno, and Dusclops) are basically murderers! What did Giratina do? Kill children? Kill baby Pokèmon? Who knows? I don't want to find out. ''Wiz: Even more disturbing is Giratina is basically the Pokèmon Satan as he has six spikes, six rings on his neck, and six around his legs. The number of the devil is 666. Not to mention, he was banished down below like Lucifer. '''Boomstick: Don't mind me, I just gotta...+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++. There we go. We're immune now that we have crosses. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kPjqAADShE4 Wiz: ...ok. Anyway, as a Ghost/Dragon type, Giratina now resides in the warped and twisted Distortion World where up is down, right is left, black is white, etc. Needless to say, he is a very deadly foe. Boomstick: Move over, Mewtwo! There's a new Pokèmon in town. Wiz: As the god of antimatter, Giratina can pretty much spew it out whenever he wants. As pretty much everything in the universe is made matter, there is always an even number of antimatter. When the two collide, it makes a huge combustion. '' '''Boomstick: Ghost type Pokèmon are super effective against psychic and other ghost types, resistant to fighting and normal types, have no effect on normal, and are extremely weak against other ghost and dark types. Dragon type Pokèmon are super effective on other dragon types, and are weak to ice, dragon, and...fairy types?' Wiz: His Dragon Breath fires a large pool of wind which can paralyze enemies, Psychic can lower defense, Shadow Claw deals a large amount of damage with a high critical rate, Shadow Force deals high damage depending on the type, Scary Face can paralyze foes, Ominous Wind raises all of its stats, Slash has a high critical rate, and Shadow Sneak always goes first. Boomstick: Continuing on this massive moveset, there's Earth Power where the ground explodes under his enemies, and Shadow Claw is basically the ghost version of Slash. But there's more to this Pokèmon than just that. Wiz: When Giratina is challenged, he takes his foe to the Distortion World where his defense his higher than its offense and he takes on the form of some sort of Basilisk. '' https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FSjMLfmyK_8 '''Boomstick: With this, Giratina has Quick Claw, Hex does double damage to Ghost types, Dragon Pulse is super effective against dragons, and Aura Sphere is a giant blast of energy fired from his mouth.' Wiz: But without a doubt, his best move is Destiny Bond which is used when Giratina dies, he takes his foe with him. But besides his type disadvantages, he is an unstoppable Pokèmon who you do not want to mess with. Giratina-origin-form.png https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=b1TNUPLXLqA Bill Cipher Bill Cipher-0.png https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=htYA0hs5NoU Wiz: Trillions of years ago, there was a second dimension parallel to our own. In there was a triangular demon that went by the name, Bill Cipher. Boomstick: Bill, being the psychopath he was, he described the dimension as being a dimension filled with flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. Then he burned everything and everyone, including his parents. Now, I would make a joke here about something edgy, but I really just don't want to. Wiz: Bill then took over the Nightmare Realm which he just realized it was going to self-destruct. He merged that realm with our own by convincing human to do so. Aaaaannd they might have also worshipped him as a god and built structures in his honor. Boomstick: Wait, do you mean to tell me that the pyramids, the Eye of Providence, and the Illuminati are based off this guy? People are sacrificing babies because of him! Wiz: Calm down, he's not real. Bill: I BEG TO DIFFER, LIZ AND BROOMSTICK. OR IS IT WIZ AND BOOMSTICK? OH, WHO CARES? Deadpool: Hey! I'm the only 4th wall-breaking guy around here! sans: forgot about me, eh? Pinkie Pie: Hi, guys! Boomstick: NOT TODAY! Boomstick pulls out a shotgun and starts firing at Deadpool, Sans, and Pinkie Pie who flee the room. Bill: OOOHH! DON'T WORRY! I HAVE A LITTLE PROBLEM WITH ANGER MYSELF. DID YOU KNOW YOU HAD THREE SUNS BEFORE? Wiz: ...Anyway, in the early 20th century, a man going by the name Stanford Pines read hieroglyphics on in a cave promising him infinite wisdom. But there were also numerous warnings about summoning Bill, but...he did it anyway because people are idiots. Boomstick: Bill was seemingly nice at first and convinced Ford to make an inter dimensional portal so Bill could travel between the mental and physical landscape at will. Turns out once the portal was finished, Bill just betrayed him and would soon prove to be a dangerous enemy. Wiz: Now all inhabitants of Gravity Falls, Oregon will fear the Beast in the Sky with only One Eye. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H6QBxHAtkWY Boomstick: Couple centuries later, there was this fat little kid named Gideon who wanted to get revenge on the Pines family for exposing him, so he summoned Bill. And Bill betrayed him because demons suck. Bill: HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH! Boomstick: Sorry... Wiz: And so the war between the Pines and Cipher began and it ultimately ended with a sacrifice to stop the demon once and for all. Well, for a while, at least. Boomstick: Yeah, it turns out Bill is gonna come back pretty soon and when he does...well, humanity is pretty screwed. But what makes this demonic nacho so powerful? We're about to tell you. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=z6NssdlE2rw Wiz: Bill has virtually no end to his vast array of abilities; he can practically do anything he wants. Starting off, Bill is near omnipotent, near omniscient, and omnipresent. He can break the 4th wall, fire lasers out of his hands, grow to enormous sizes, manipulate matter to his will, warp reality like it's nothing, etc. Bill: OH, COME ON, YOU'RE NOT FINISHED YET. Boomstick: Bill can also conjure some sort of fire that seemingly never goes out, enter dreams and manipulate them, has telepathy, can possess people, has telekinesis, chronokinesis meaning he can manipulate time, umbrakinesis, and no, it doesn't mean he can control the monkey witch, it means he can control darkness, can regenerate in a matter if seconds, etc. Your turn, Wiz. Bill: UGH, HURRY UP! Wiz: Bill can also teleport, fly, cause madness with...bubbles, can duplicate himself, is immortal, can see into the future, and that's it for powers. But when Bill unleashes his maximum power, the universe becomes his playground: Weirdmageddon. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=eUcThHVbrXY Boomstick: Now an unstoppable demonic force of doom, Bill can control reality like putty in his hand. He can also summon some other demons from other dimensions and he gains a physical form. Plus, he can turn into this...ugh. Nightmare bill.png Wiz: Bill once ate part of the earth in one bite, altered the intro of Gravity Falls, actually communicated with the creator, Alex Hirsch, rotated the entire universe by tipping his hat, stopped time, can bring life to inanimate objects, and once killed the lord of time and space with one shot. Bill: OH YEAH! HAHA! Wiz: It's been stated that Trilazzx Beta Aliens, who are thirteenth dimensional beings, fear his power. This aline should make Bill's power high complex multiversal. Boomstick: What can't this guy do? Wiz: Well, Bill is by no means perfect. His eye is the weakest part of his body though he can regenerate and sometimes he can lose his temper. Boomstick: But few in fiction can stand up to this demon's power. Bill: SEE YOU IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THE DRAGON, YOU PASTY MEAT BAGS! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=U5IYT9FdTRk Bill cipher.jpg Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DE-''' ''Bill: DEATH BAAAAATTTTTTLLLLEEEEE!'' Slide1.jpg Pre-Fight https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_RM7cQCC4sU It was a beautiful day in Pokèmo land. The sun radiantly shined on Magikarps swimming gracefully in the great blue sea and Pidgeots swiftly flying through the air. No one could hate this day except if your plans to kidnap a Pokèmon has failed or- Stop music You were banished to another dimension. The figure in the Distortion World watched with a black heart. He cursed the day Arceus had ever banished him down in this wretched place. Disgusted, he floated away waiting for his time to come. Waiting... https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DDGSsQeSF98 Meanwhile, everyone's favorite kidnappers of animals, Team Rocket, sauntered off bitterly due to yet another defeat at the hands of Ash Ketchum and his Pokèmon, Pikachu. An unlucky Ekans slithered along the path that the frustrated trio were walking on. Its head was quickly and viciously stomped on by Jessie. The Ekans gained a big lump and slowly creeped off. Jessie: It's not fair! Every time we get a leg up on that pompous brat, he somehow manages to defeat us! ''Meowth'': Meowth, that's right! ''James'': Well, while you two are over there fussing, I've formulated a plan to get rid of the brat once and for all! Jessie: Are you suggesting we kill him? James: Goodness, no! I hate him but not that much. We need help from a power unbeknownst to this world. Meowth: What are you blabbing about now, James? James: Oh, you'll see. Team Rocket Lair Stop music James put candles around his worst enemies, Ash and Pikachu, while Jessie and Meowth waited carefully. Jessie: So your plan is to conjure up some sort of evil spirit? James: Evil? No, I don't believe he is... Suddenly, James fell to his knees and grasped his ribs. He jumped back while his eyes and mouth were glowing blue; he said the phrase 'backwards message' over and over again. Time seemingly slowed down while James regained his composure. A yellow, triangular figure appeared while laughing maniacally. '''Bill Cipher outstretched his arm for James to shake. Bill: GREETINGS, MOR-HEY, WHERE'S THE OTHER FONT? AUTHOR, PRESS THAT BUTTON! Bill: AHH, THAT'S MUCH BETTER. ANYWAY, NAME'S BILL CIPHER. WHAT CAN I DO YOU PEOPLE AND CAT FOR? Nobody in Team Rocket spoke until Jessie finally stepped forward towards the dream demon. Jessie: Mr. Cipher, there's a boy named Ash Ketchum who's been plaguing us and we wondered if you would...take care of him. Bill: THAT'S IT? TOO EASY! Almost instantly, Bill teleported himself over to Ash and Pikachu. He wore a trench coat and a fedora for some reason and hid in the bushes. Ash and Pikachu strolled by when- Bill: PSST! HEY, KID. WANNA GO TO A NICE PLACE? Ash: What kind of Pokèmon are you? Foolishly, Ash threw a Pokèball at Bill causing him to drop his coat, hat, and two Disney World tickets. Bill: OH, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO A BAD PLACE NOW! Ash was suddenly in a world he didn't recognize, but it was filled with legendary Pokèmon everywhere. He threw one at a Molters, but he caught a Sunkern. Confused, he threw a Master Ball at a Groudon, but caught a Magikarp. Several Metapods, Rattatas, and Sunkerns later, Ash fell to the ground pulling his hair. Meanwhile, Pikachu walked off happily. Bill teleported back to the lair and just watched the trio. James: Ehh, is there something wrong? Bill: WELL, I DID SOMETHING FOR YOU. I JUST WANT SOMETHING IN RETURN. Jessie: Why, of course! What would you like? Bill: PROBABLY...YOUR SOULS. Team Rocket: WHAT!? Bill: OK, OK. ONLY PARTIAL POSSESSION. Jessie: ARE YOU INSANE? Bill: YEP! Meowth: There's no way we're giving you anything involving our bodies! Bill seemed shocked and snapped his fingers. Bill: WELL, THEN. I'LL JUST REUNITE YOU WITH SOME FRIENDS! James: Wh-'' James' sentence was cut off as the two were in a universe unknown to them. A purple cat-like humanoid suddenly landed next to them. [[Beerus|''Beerus]]: Well, well, well. Who are you three? Meowth: Listen up, skinny! How do we get out of here? Beerus: ...Bye. Beerus outstretched his finger and vaporized the trio with a purple beam. Beerus: People these days... Pokèmon-verse Bill brought havoc on any being unfortunate to pass him. Suddenly, he heard a roar come form behind him. It was no normal Pokèmon roar. No, it wasn't even a roar. It was a scream of pure anger and rage. Bill: WHAT THE-'' A purple portal started to form out of nowhere. A monster stepped out of it. It was roughly the size fourteen feet tall with six spikes surrounding its wings and six rings surrounding its legs and neck. '''Giratina '''looked around angrily. An unlucky Charizard shot fire at Giratina's foot mad that he had pushed him out out of the way. The Pokèmon beast shot an energy wave at the dragon erasing him from existence. ''Bill: OOH! CONSIDER MY INTEREST...PEAKED. Bill levitates over to the newly appeared Pokèmon and comes around to his small red eye. Bill: HOW DO YOU DO, MR. OR MRS...WHA-'' Giratina had shot an energy blast at Bill who narrowly avoided it. He turned around angrily and turned red. ''Bill: OK, NOW, I'M MAD. The two demons sized each other up and got ready to fight. Fight! Category:Shakaboy Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles